Orange (español)
by Sychronicity girl
Summary: Por culpa de Sukone Tei, Rin y Len terminan una relacion el día de su aniversario número dos. Len, sintiendose culpable por no luchar por ella, decide recuperarla escribiendo una canción, para que así ella lo perdone. "Tu sonrisa aún me atormenta.


"Orange"

Narra Len:

Estaba en la boda de mi hermana mayor. La boda se celebraba en la playa, justo en el atardecer.  
El cielo tenía unos tonos anaranjados, y justo en el momento efímero en el que el Sol se oculta, mi hermana y, su ahora esposo, Rinto, se besaron, presentándose ante la sociedad como marido y mujer.

Luego, comenzaron a correr por la playa, y se dirigieron hacia el hotel, donde se haría la fiesta de la boda.

En el momento en que dirigí mi vista hacia él, ahora vacio, altar, la vi. Estaba usando un vestido celeste sin mangas, con escote en forma de corazón, y que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo que sus rodillas. Su pelo lo tenía recogido en una media cola, y el lazo que siempre usaba, es el que la amarraba. En sus manos tenía un ramo de flores, y platicaba animadamente con Miku, la mejor amiga y madrina de bodas de Lenka. Estaba sonriendo y riendo, como lo solía hacer _conmigo, _hasta que yo arruiné todo.

Les contaré que paso. Estaba saliendo con la chica más maravillosa en toda la faz de la Tierra, Kagami Rin. Nuestra relación llevaba dos años, y todo estaba bien. Pero un día, el día de _nuestro segundo aniversario_ tuve que arruinarlo todo.  
Recibí una nota en mi casillero de "ella" que decía:

"**Te espero en el tejado del colegio a la hora del receso, tengo algo importante que decirte. **

**-Rin-"**

Así que cuando fue el receso, salí corriendo donde ella me había citado, porque por culpa de Kaito y su habladuría interminable acerca de una helado, se me había hecho 10 minutos tarde. Pero, gracias al Cielo, cuando llegué, ella no había llegado, así que me senté contra la pared para esperarla. Entonces decidí revisar mi regalo de aniversario para ella. Saqué la cajita y la abrí, era una cadena plateada, y como dije tenía, en un tono plateado también, la clave Sol del pentagrama. Lo volví a meter a su caja cuando escuché que la puerta se abría.

Lo que no me esperaba, era que la psicópata del colegio, Sukone Tei, era la que estaba delante de mí.

Cuando me vio, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa un poco espeluznante, y para empeorar las cosas, se comenzó a acercar demasiado a mí, estaba INVADIENDO MI ESPACIO PERSONAL, y luego me susurro:

-"Te amo"

Y luego me comenzó a besar. Yo traté de separarme, pero ella, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, me dio una patada en el estómago, lo que me hiso abrir la boca, y le permitió introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Cuando la chica se separó, yo quería y NECESITABA vomitar. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Rin enfrente de nosotros, con lágrimas arriesgándose de salir de sus orbes azules.

-"¿Por qué Len…?- me pregunto, con la voz quebrada- "Y lo peor en nuestro aniversario"

Me le acerqué, pero ella me dio una cachetada

-"¿Cómo pudiste…?"- después comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

"Rin, espera"- susurré siguiéndola, mientras comenzaba a caminar por los corredores.

"¡NO, RIN! ¡ESPERA!" grite "¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!"

"¡NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA!"Me grito, y corrió

-"¿Eso significa que estás soltero?"- me pregunto Tei

"¡JAMÁS SALDRE CONTIGO!" le grite, y comencé a perseguir a Rin.

Pero no me hablaba. ¿Y la peor parte de eso es? Que ella vive conmigo. ¿Porqué? Porque nuestros hermanos mayores, Rinto y Lenka, estaban comprometidos y ahora casados, y nuestros padres vivían fuera del país por cuestiones del trabajo. Por ende, TENEMOS que vivir con ellos.

Y aun así ella no me hablaba, Y lo que es aún peor, compartimos habitación.

Pero hoy, la recuperaré. A mi banda, formada por Kaito, Gakupo y yo, nos pidieron tocar en la celebración de la boda de mi hermana. La banda se llama VanaN´Ice, y tocaremos algunas de nuestras canciones inéditas en la fiesta. Pero no será lo único que haremos. Porque los chicos, sabiendo cómo me sentía por la ruptura (o algo así) con Rin, decidieron ayudarme para volver a estar con ella. Y Rin, siendo la amante de la música que es, me perdonará… o eso espero.

TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-TTwTT-

"OK" me dice Kaito, Vamos a cantar las canciones que teníamos planeadas, 10 en total, y luego anunciamos que tenemos una última presentación. Le cantas, dices tú línea cliché, y todo se resuelve"

"Es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo" le digo

""Tranquilízate" me dice Gakupo "estarás bien"

Y luego salimos a escena, y para empezar con el "primer bailo como marido y mujer", tocamos "Eternal Song"

OOO

Después de la última canción, Kaito bajó del escenario, y Gakupo tomo uno de los micrófonos.

"¡Hola a todos!" dijo feliz "En este momento, Kagamine Len cantará uno de los temas más nuevos de VanaN´Ice"

Fui a traer mi guitarra y me senté en el banco que habían puesto.

"Quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial para mí" empecé "Rin, sé que estás en algún lugar entre las personas, así que esto va para ti"

Narra Rin:

"Quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial para mí" dijo "Rin, sé que estás en algún lugar entre las personas, así que esto va para ti"

"¿Qué…?" murmure mientras el empezaba a tocar 0la guitarra

"_El cielo estaba teñido de rojo._

_Mientras regresaba a las 5: 30 de la tarde._

_Hey, ¿a dónde debería de ir?_

_Postes negros de concreto._

_Bellamente alineados igualmente._

_Ahora, camino hacia al futuro incierto._

_Memorias nostálgicas._

_Incluso un día tedioso se convertía en el mejor._

_Porque tu siempre estuviste ahí._

_Ahora que tu ya no estás más aquí, no puedo vivir._

_Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón._

_Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo._

_La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún. Me atormenta._

_Dos manos suavemente conectadas._

_Mientras volvíamos a casa. Estos pies que algunas veces tropiezan._

_También tropiezan al hablar palabras._

_El mañana será mejor._

_Este podría ser un deseo irrelevante._

_Siempre ser feliz así. Deseo que continúe._

_El tiempo que fluye._

_Por la multitud, pasando entre cada uno._

_Cualquier tipo de gentileza que encuentro._

_Sería improbable que venga de ti._

_Sin duda, si canto hermosas palabras, sin falta._

_Tu probablemente no las recibirás, ni una sola palabra._

_Incluso si tú consideras buscarlas._

_Me pregunto si podré volver atrás."_

En ese momento, todos los presentes comenzaron a hacerse a los lados, haciendo un camino que iba desde el escenario hasta la salida, y en centro yo. En ese momento Len se paró de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientras cantaba la siguiente parte de la canción.

"_Si sólo me hubiera preocupado por ti un poco más, Si sólo nos hubiéramos podido entender un poco más._

_Pero tengo muchas razones para darme por vencido._

_No le puedo ganar a este sentimiento incluso si lo amo._

_Tu figura anaranjada flota en el salón._

_Me pregunto qué es lo que buscas fuera de la ventana mientras miras hacia el cielo._

_La sonrisa de cuando volvíamos caminando juntos, aún, Me atormenta."_

En ese momento llego a mi lado y se arrodillo.

"Rin, enserio lo siento. Sé que fui un completo idiota, pero te juro que yo no quería hacer lo que hice. Te amo, y solo te amo a ti. Por favor perdóname" dijo, viéndome con unos ojos llenos de remordimiento.

Una serie de "AWWWWWS" se escucho en el salón

"¿Qué?" le pregunte, fingiendo molestia "¿Crees que cantándome y dedicándome una canción te perdonaría? ¡Tú me E-N-G-A-Ñ-A-S-T-E- Len! Aunque todo estuviera en pasado, quería ver que me decía.

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No tengo derecho de venir aquí y cantarte está canción, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer" dijo, parándose" á canción, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer" dijo, parándose "Y puedes decir que estoy completamente loco por tratar de arreglar las cosas, ¡pero estoy loco por ti! Y no puedo imagi-¡¿mmm?!

Narra Len:

¡ELLA ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Nos quedamos así por un momento hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hiso presente.

"Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

"hmm" me respondió "te perdono"

EL FIN!

**A/N: Mi primer fic en español! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su comentario.**

**f. Rui-chan**


End file.
